Pleasure Box
The 0verflow Pleasure Box was released in early 2001. It was a fan disc that provided supplemental materials for the 2 games the company had produced so far, PonPon (1999) and PureMail (2000). Composed by: *PureChatter: A mini game typing. *☆QuizDE☆PonPon : Sequel to LargePonPon and a Quiz game. *PureMail Gaiden: Gaiden story of PureMail. *PureMail After *Staff Room *A trailer of a future game It was followed by Snow Radish Vacation in late 2001. Characters (include but are not limited to) New: *Shou Furuya ( 古谷 奨 ) a middle school student and the protagonist of PureMail Gaiden *Maaya Tomosaka ( 友坂 真彩 ) a middle school transfer student with blue hair and the main heroine of PureMail Gaiden Trailer: *Hiiragi Honda *Ouka Toda *Kikuna Ookubo Returning male protagonists: *Ayumu Inou (star of PonPon) *Kei Ogata (star of PureMail) Returning females from PureMail: *Midori Nagawa (main heroine of PureMail) *Miki Sawanaga *Rin Sekihata *Ryouka Yuuki *Eri Aoba *Ai Ogata *Yumi Matou Screenshots PureMail After MikiPMA1.png|【圭】ふぅ・・・ Kei: *phew* MikiPMA2.png|【進一】やぁ。おまたせなのさぁ Shinichi: Yo. Sorry for the delay. MikiPMA3.png|【圭】・・・ Kei: ... MikiPMA4.png|【進一】昨日の新歓コンパは、どうして来なかったんだい？ Shinichi: Why didn't you come to the welcome party for new students yesterday? MikiPMA5.png|【進一】幹事は君じゃないか。みんな怒ってたよ Shinichi: Aren't you the manager? Everyone was angry. MikiPMA6.png|【圭】そう・・・ Kei: So... MikiPMA7.png|【進一】何かあったのかい？ Shinichi: Something happened? MikiPMA8.png|【圭】別に・・・ Kei: Nothing... MikiPMA9.png|【進一】何かあるなら、僕に言ってくれよ Shinichi: If there something, just tell me. MikiPMA10.png|【圭】柴・・・ Kei: Shiba... MikiPMA11.png|【進一】何だい？ Shinichi: What? MikiPMA12.png|【圭】・・・僕たち、親友だよな Kei: We're best friends, right? MikiPMA13.png|【進一】えっ Shinichi: Eh? MikiPMA14.png|【圭】・・・違うのか Kei: Am I wrong? MikiPMA15.png|【進一】そうじゃないよ。いつも、僕がそういうと君は怒るじゃないか Shinichi: Not so. You was not always angry when I said that? MikiPMA16.png|【進一】でも、僕はもちろん、君と親友だと思ってるのさ Shinichi: But of course, we are best friends. MikiPMA17.png|【圭】ありがとう・・・ Kei: Thank you... MikiPMA18.png|【進一】だから、何か悩んでるなら、教えて欲しいのさあ Shinichi: Therefore, if you are worried about something, I want you to tell me. MikiPMA19.png|【圭】・・・誰にも言わないでくれるか？ Kei: You won't tell anybody? MikiPMA20.png|【進一】勿論なのさあ Shinichi: Of course. MikiPMA21.png|【圭】僕が、澤永と付き合ってることは知ってるだろ Kei: You know I'm dating Sawanaga, right? MikiPMA22.png|【進一】勿論なのさあ。今でも思い出すよ。７年前の１学期の終業式・・・ Shinichi: Of course. Even now I still remember. The closing ceremony of the first semester seven years ago. MikiPMA23.png|【進一】みんなが見ている前で、堂々と告白して・・・キスまでしたんだから Shinichi: Confessed magnificently with everyone who was close seeing...You guys even kissed. MikiPMA24.png|【圭】ああ・・・ Kei: Yes... MikiPMA25.png|【進一】もしかして、澤永さんがらみのことかい？ Shinichi: Maybe is something related to Sawagana? MikiPMA26.png|【圭】まあね Kei: Kind of. MikiPMA27.png|【進一】喧嘩でも、したのかい？ Shinichi: You guys quarreled? MikiPMA28.png|【圭】僕も、澤永も、３年だろ Kei: I and Sawagana are in the third year. MikiPMA29.png|【進一】僕も３年だよ Shinichi: I'm also in the third year. MikiPMA30.png|【圭】・・・それで、来年は卒業だし、就職活動のこととか、話すことも多くてさ Kei: ...Since we will graduate next year we often talked about looking for work. MikiPMA31.png|【進一】まだまだ不況で、就職活動は大変だしね Shinichi: As it is still in recession, is complicated look for work. MikiPMA32.png|【圭】そうなんだよ Kei: That's it. MikiPMA33.png|【進一】それで？ Shinichi: And? MikiPMA34.png|【圭】柴は、澤永が、どこの大学に通ってるか知ってるか？ Kei: Shiba, you know which university Sawanaga attend? MikiPMA35.png|【進一】確か・・・地元に残ったのさあ Shinichi: Certainly...She stayed in hometown. MikiPMA36.png|【圭】そう。地元の大波良教育大 Kei: That's it. Oohara university education in the hometown. MikiPMA37.png|【進一】長距離恋愛だね Shinichi: Is a long-distance relationship. MikiPMA38.png|【圭】まあね・・・それで・・・この週末、向こうに帰って就職の話になったんだけど Kei: Kind of....And...This weekend we met and ended up talking about finding employment. MikiPMA39.png|【進一】うん Shinichi: Uh huh. MikiPMA40.png|【圭】教員は、競争率が高くて、難しいらしくてさ・・・あいつ、そんなにアタマ良くないし The teaching job is very competitive and seems complicated...She she is not so much smart. MikiPMA41.png|【進一】でも、子供には好かれそうな気がするのさあ Shinichi: But she seem to get along with children. MikiPMA42.png|【圭】僕もそう思うんだけど・・・ Kei: I also thought this, but... MikiPMA43.png|【圭】あいつ、教員採用試験の倍率の高さにメゲたみたいで・・・卒業したら、永久就職先に就職したいな、とか言うんだよ Kei: The height of pass rate of the teacher employment examination seems have discouraged her....She told me that after graduation she wants to find soon a permanent job. MikiPMA44.png|【進一】永久就職先！？そんな便利なものがあったら、僕もそこにしたいのさあ！ Shinichi: Permanent job!? I also want such a convenient thing! MikiPMA45.png|【圭】馬鹿。結婚するってことだよ Kei: Idiot. She was talking about marriage. MikiPMA46.png|【進一】なんだ。そういうことか Shinichi: What? Is this? MikiPMA47.png|【圭】女だから結婚すれば働かなくていいなんて考え方はおかしいって反対したんだけど Kei: I said that the idea of her since a woman it's okay don't work when get married is strange and I opposed. MikiPMA48.png|【圭】そうしたら、”私のこと嫌いなんだ！”なんて怒り出すんだよ Kei: And then she said, "You hate me!" and became angry. MikiPMA49.png|【進一】女心は難しいのさあ Shinichi: The heart of a woman is complicated. MikiPMA50.png|【圭】それで、僕もついかっとなって喧嘩になっちゃって・・・ Kei: Then I also inadvertently got angry and we ended up quarreling. MikiPMA51.png|【進一】それで、昨日は休みだったのか Shinichi: That's why you did not come yesterday? MikiPMA52.png|【圭】いや・・・それは一昨日の話 Kei: No...That was day before yesterday. MikiPMA53.png|【進一】じゃ、昨日は？ Shinichi: So what happened yesterday? MikiPMA54.png|【圭】喧嘩したままこっちに戻るのも嫌だったから、仲直りしようと思って、あいつの家に行ったんだよ Kei: Because it was unpleasant back here after the quarrel I went to her house to try to reconcile with her. MikiPMA55.png|【進一】ふーん Shinichi: Hmm. MikiPMA56.png|【圭】家に行ったら、ちょうどおばさんが出かけるところだったから、あがって待たせて貰うことにしたんだ Kei: I arrived at her house just before the Oba-san leave the house, she told me to wait inside. MikiPMA57.png|【進一】ふんふん Shinichi: Uh-huh. MikiPMA58.png|【圭】あがってみると、奥の部屋であいつが寝てるみたいだったんだ Kei: When I entered seemed like she was sleeping inside the room. MikiPMA59.png|【進一】寝てるのに、おばさんに待っててって、言われたのかい？ Shinichi: Sleeping? But the Oba-san didn't say to wait? MikiPMA60.png|【圭】それは、少し変だと思ったんだけど Kei: ・・・I also found it a bit strange. MikiPMA61.png|【進一】まあいいさあ。それで、どうしたんだい？ Shinichi: Well, whatever. So what happened? MikiPMA62.png|【圭】家には誰もいなくて、部屋には彼女が寝ていると思ったら・・・ Kei: There was nobody in the house and she was asleep in the room... MikiPMA63.png|【進一】たまらないのさあ Shinichi: Irresistible, isn't? MikiPMA64.png|【圭】そうなんだ・・・普段は会うなりすぐにしてるのに、今回は会ったとたんに喧嘩しちゃったから、すごく溜まってて・・・ Kei: That's it...Normally when we meet we do soon, but as this time we quarrel, I was accumulated. MikiPMA65.png|【進一】す、すると・・・えろ話だね Shinichi: T-Then...this is a erotic story. MikiPMA66.png|【圭】やめろよ、えろ話って言い方 Kei: Stop that, saying erotic story. MikiPMA67.png|【進一】さあ、話すのさあ Shinichi: Now, tell me. MikiPMA68.png|【圭】それで・・・僕は早速、ロープを出して Kei: And then..I immediately put the rope. MikiPMA69.png|【進一】ろ、ロープ！？ Shinichi: R-Rope!? MikiPMA70.png|【圭】ああ・・・あいつ、すっかりそういうのにハマってるから Kei: Yes...Because she completely get into such thing. MikiPMA71.png|【進一】えすえむ・・・どきどき Shinichi: SM...Exciting. MikiPMA72.png|【圭】いつものように、猿ぐつわして・・・両手を縛って Kei: As usual I put the gag...and tie both hands. MikiPMA73.png|【進一】う、うん・・・ Shinichi: U-uh-huh... MikiPMA74.png|【圭】暗がりだったんだけど、いつものことだし、慣れっこっていうか・・・澤永の部屋に寝てるんだから・・・普通、あいつが寝てるって思うだろ Kei: It was dark but I did as always, I mean, I'm familiar with her room...Because I had slept in Sawanaga'rom anteriorly...so it was normal to think she was the one sleeping. MikiPMA75.png|【進一】え！？違うのかい！？ Shinichi: Eh!? It was not she? MikiPMA76.png|【進一】じゃあ、誰なのさあ Shinichi: Then, who? MikiPMA77.png|【進一】緒方くん？ Shinichi: Ogata-kun? MikiPMA78.png|【圭】猿ぐつわがまずかったんだ・・・もごもご言ってても、誰かなんてわからなくて・・・ Kei: Because the gag was unpleasant...even mumbling I did not understand... MikiPMA79.png|【進一】う、うん・・・ Shinichi: Y-yes... MikiPMA80.png|【圭】僕は・・・つい、いつものように、ローションをつけてお尻に・・・ Kei: I...Inadvertently applied the lotion in the ass as usual... MikiPMA81.png|【進一】あ、アナルセックス！？ Shinichi: A-anal sex!? MikiPMA82.png|【圭】あいつ、いつも中で出すのを嫌がって、アナルにしてくれっていうから・・・ Kei: Because she didn't like when I cum inside, she told me to do anal... MikiPMA83.png|【進一】じゃあ・・・その違う人にも、アナルに・・・ Shinichi: Then...In this wrong person you did anal... MikiPMA84.png|【圭】たっぷり３回も・・・ Kei: Three times complete... MikiPMA85.png|【進一】３回も！？ Shinichi: Three times!? MikiPMA86.png|【圭】すごく・・・たまってたんだ・・・だから・・・少し骨張ってるなとは思ったんだけど・・・だけど・・・ Kei: I was very accumulated...therefore...I thought it was a little bony...but... MikiPMA87.png|【進一】だけど！？ Shinichi: But!? MikiPMA88.png|【圭】あんまり良かったもんだから・・・ Kei: It was very good... MikiPMA89.png|【進一】そ、そんなに良かったのかい Shinichi: It was so good? MikiPMA90.png|【圭】・・・すごいしまりだったよ Kei: It was incredibly tight. MikiPMA91.png|【進一】すごいしまり！ Shinichi: Incredibly tight! MikiPMA92.png|【圭】それで、満足して明かりをつけたら・・・ Kei: So when I was satisfied and turned on the light... MikiPMA93.png|【進一】一体・・・誰だったんだい！？ Shinichi: Who the heck was!? MikiPMA94.png|【圭】弟の・・・泰介くんだったんだ！ Kei: It was her younger brother...Taisuke-kun! MikiPMA95.png|【進一】ぎょわー！！ Shinichi: Gyowaaaa!! MikiPMA96.png|【圭】まだ澤永とは仲直りしてないし・・・ Kei: I still have not reconciled with Sawanaga... MikiPMA97.png|【進一】いや、そういう問題じゃないだろ！ Shinichi: No, that isn't the problem. MikiPMA98.png|【圭】どうしよう・・・ Kei: What I do? MikiPMA99.png|【進一】さあ・・・ Shinichi: Who knows? MikiPMA100.png|【圭】ああ・・・ Kei: *sigh* Trivia *Ouka Toda is a character shown in the trailer. She is listed in the 0verflow Character Adultery Chart as Touri's half-sister although the game has never been released. Category:Games